


Of You

by sleepinnude



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepinnude/pseuds/sleepinnude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam returns and Puck is glad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of You

“And here I was thinking that they weren’t doing that anymore.” Sam says it with a laugh and he flips his head back, flicking the wet hair from his eyes. There are still little chunks of cherry slushie caught and clinging to his hair, at the very ends. He’s still shivering, so Puck knows it must still be sliding down his back and over his chest and possibly into his shorts.

And he’s still caught on how different Sam looks. His hair is all shagged but shorter than it was when he was at McKinley before and a shade teetering on brown and he’s wearing a full-on nerd shirt with some symbol that Puck doesn’t recognize but is sure that it’s for some superhero and everything is just lighter about him. Softer at the edges like all of him and everything he does is just easier. Which, duh. He hasn’t been at McKinley, of course it was fucking easier.

“Dude, did I miss some or something? You’re giving me the weirdest look.” Sam is grinning still but now it’s edged with nervous and he’s turning back to the mirror to see.

“No,” Puck answers, because that’s not why he was staring, before catching himself and swallowing and saying, “No, I mean, yeah. Yeah, there’s some…” And then the next thing he knows he’s pushing off from where he had been leaning against the sink and moving to ruffle the back of Sam’s hair. The left-behind slushie is cold over his hand and Sam blows out a harsh breath and dances from one foot from the other as a few stray pieces make their way beneath his shirt.

Puck can’t pull his hand away though. He presses in, cupping against the back of Sam’s head so that he turns and sets Puck with a soft look of understanding. And Sam might be pretty but he ain’t dumb, he’s never been dumb, not about the people he cares about or anything else really. He doesn’t pull from the touch and in fact takes a step into Puck’s space.

“Dude,” he intones quietly, affectionately, like he knows which he probably does. Puck drops his eyes and Sam moves in further then, wraps him up into this hug. A real one, not a “bro hug,” so that they’re matched along every line and Puck’s face is tucked against Sam’s shoulder and his hands are gripping over the wet, cold back of Sam’s stupid, geeky shirt. Sam has one hand soothing over the back of Puck’s neck and another one riding low on Puck’s waist.

“I missed you, okay?” Puck admits.

Sam laughs once and turns his head to nose behind Puck’s ear. Puck chuffs out a breath at the tickle of it but just bucks into it. “Well, thanks, man. Missed you too.”

And this is the public, boys’ bathroom at McKinley High so they can’t do anything or anything really. But Puck dips his fingers into the collar of Sam’s shirt, running the pads over the bare skin at the top of his spine. Sam brushes lips against temple as he pulls away but it’s not a kiss, not really, because their in public, in the boys’ bathroom, in McKinley High.

And then they’re apart and Sam is carding a hand through his hair, really mussing it up and Puck smells like cherry and Sam and early summer nights, before Sam had left, the nights they shared a bed because they only had those few nights left before…

Sam smiles then and it’s something less open but more genuine then before. “We should get going, huh? Gonna be late for Glee.”

Puck nods and inhales and follows Sam out, into the hall.


End file.
